


You Are My Shelter

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold





	You Are My Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queue/gifts).



Life in Haven was never boring, but this is getting ridiculous. In fact, ridiculous was a gross understatement. They had passed ridiculous when Tommy had shot Nathan, run over crazy when Duke and Nathan had been sent back to past, and been steamrolled by absurd when they found out there was a skinwalker among them. 

A few hours ago, Duke had watched Sarah Haskell wave a knife at Nathan and randomly enough, his first thought had been that he needed to download a thesaurus app. He'd always considered his vocabulary well above average, but there were no words for a troubled person coming back to Haven and _deliberately_ recreating the circumstances that had gotten her brother killed. Duke had always known that Eddie was a little soft in the head, but Sarah had always been credited with the same common sense that had defined several generations of the Haskells. 

Audrey had said some choice words when Sarah had made one last desperate lunge at Nathan, the force of her leap knocking him down. Sarah was a slip of a thing, and nobody had expected her to take down a man who had a good forty pounds on her, but maybe she'd been hanging out with the University of Maine's football team in the two years she'd been away at college, because she'd gone low and brought Nathan down like a professional linebacker going after the quarterback during the Rose Bowl. Before Duke had even had time to think, 'improble', Sarah had plunged the scalpel into Nathan and rubbed her hand over the cut. 

Nathan cried out in pain, and that was enough to shock them into inaction. Duke himself had great reflexes, and nothing stopped Audrey for very long, not when there were troubled people causing – uh, trouble, but Nathan was bleeding, the crowd in the Grey Gull's parking lot had surged closer, and the few seconds it had taken them to register that Nathan was actually _in pain_ , Sarah had managed to escape the throng and run off. 

A few hours later, he'd stood in the door of Audrey's bedroom and thought words that hadn't run through his head in months. _Lucky_. _Sexy_. _Mine. All mine._

All right, he thought the last ones a lot. But he never got to act on them. 

Audrey was curled up in the wing chair beside the bed, watching Nathan, and Duke was frankly astounded at her self-restraint. "I don't know what you're waiting for," he said, standing next to her and looking at the bed. "He's practically begging for it."

She tilted her head up and he bent down to kiss her. "What took you so long, Crocker?" she asked, cupping his neck in her hand. "We've been waiting for you. He's been waiting for you."

Duke looked at Nathan alone in Audrey's big bed. Nathan was running his hands over the supine cotton sheets, his expression blissful. He was completely oblivious to the two of them, already practically orgasmic just from the feeling of the soft cotton enveloping him. Duke wanted him – wanted them – then, but if Audrey had another plan, he was willing to at least hear her out. For a minute. “Sure doesn’t look like he’s been waiting on me.” 

“That’s processing. That’s not sex. C’mon, Duke. Give him what he needs to make this real to him.”

He kissed her again, and then pulled back so he could see her eyes. “What about you? Don’t you want something real, too.”

She kissed him back. “Oh, I’m gonna have something I’ve wanted for a long time tonight. Trust me, I’m good.”

Christ. This sounded like more of same song she'd been singing since he'd found out what happened when the Hunter came. "Audrey. You don't need to prove to us that we can get by without you, not like this. 

She kissed him again, deeply. "Duke, I don't know what's going to happen a week from now. I don't know where I'm going to be, _who_ I'm going to be. But if there's any trace of me left, I want to have the memory of seeing the two of you together. Nathan loves you, too, Duke. He always has. Let him love you, and let me watch." 

Duke nodded. "Once. And then you join us."

Audrey smiled, for the first time in weeks, it hit her eyes. _Beautiful_. "Deal. Now go make our boy scream."

Well. Lesser man had caved in the face of such orders. 

After, Audrey climbed into bed with them, and Duke watched them curl into each other. He'd never had much use for Jordan, but now he was absolutely certain that she was a complete and total idiot, because she'd _had_ Nathan, and thrown that away. And that was another thing. There was no way the Guard was going to get Audrey into the barn, certainly not now, but even before Jordan had been made to show her hand. Not on Duke's watch. He's damn good at hiding things, and he would make her vanish before this town got its first shot in, and keep her away for as long as it took to keep her safe. To keep her with them. For him, and for Nathan. 

He watched Nathan kiss Audrey, and he wanted to watch them forever. They'd all been through enough, and if ever runs into Sarah Haskell again, he'll thank her for this night. 

They've been through enough, all of them. Including Sarah Haskell, for that matter. Duke knows what happened at Steve Burn's house, that afternoon fifteen years ago. Every guy in town has heard about that, in locker room whispers and barroom chatter. Some of them had been turned on by it – but most of the guys who hadn't been there had been disgusted, including Duke himself. He understood why she'd gone after Nathan's blood. That particular trouble would appeal to him, too, after that, it would be a long time before he wanted to feel hands on his body again. He hopes that Sarah gets her revenge and leaves Haven before Nathan and Audrey catch up to her. Let her stay numb, let Nathan keep feeling. Let them have this. Let them – dare he even think it – stay _lucky_.

Haven's never been much of a mystery to him: power ensures victory, no matter what the war. For a long time, power has rested with a small group of people in this godforsaken town, but now for all that he abhorred his grandfather's journal, it was certainly a wealth of information about how things are supposed to work in Haven. 

Happily, Duke excels at breaking tradition.


End file.
